Pacific Rim: The Last Jaeger Stands
by Broken to Bitz
Summary: This Pacific Rim story follows the development of the last active Jaeger pilots into the best team ever so we have chance. We are still rebuilding Jaegers but for now we have my jaeger the first MK 7 jaeger. Category 6 Kaijus have already began to come out the rift and I've managed to defeat them all..My name is Herc Hansen Jr. and I'm man's last shield.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past carves the Future

We've spent so many years of our existence, fighting the kaiju and yet we can't help but wonder…..did they really die? Scientists have reassured the public dozens of times again and again, but none of us can shake this feeling.

The U.S President along with all of the other continent's leaders had 3 secret meetings. The First was analyzing their situation and possible methods to identifying that the Kaiju, and their creators, were really gone. The first method, that was thought of was a simple demonstration and then all of the variable would be accounted for and then the perfect replica would show how much damage Gipsy Danger actually did. And that's when we realized, that all our suspicions were true, the creators of the Kaiju survived. The radius of Gipsy's sacrificial blast just wasn't enough to take out an entire planet and they probably had multiple other stations with Kaiju, like any other Military would.

The second meeting was stiff and in that meeting room the tension was like having a Jaeger in the room doing the salsa in the middle of the room. And everyone just talked around it. The second that the last surviving pilots walked in it was like the Jaeger had vanished, the former pilots of the MK 3 Jaeger: Gypsy Danger were war heroes, and they were immediately greeted by applause. Suits and ties sometimes only understand the art of cheque writing but even they can appreciate simple heroism.

"Mr. Becket and Ms. Mori, it's been a while, over a year hasn't it?" asked Former Marshal Herc Hansen as he put out his hand.

"Actually, Mr. Hansen, it's Mrs. Becket now." Mako smiled.

"Congratulations!" smiled Herc as Raleigh shook his hand and returned the smile.

"Now," said Herc as everyone got seated,"We are joined here for our final meeting, concerning our still present Kaiju problem .And today we are here to sort out our final problems before we commence operations .And currently the most pressing decision to be made is, do we still rely on the Jaegers?"

The meeting ended around 1:00pm on Saturday morning .Herc Hansen had lead the meeting and often gave insights to other possibilities as he was the most experience one there. The Japanese, Russians and Americans gave the best solutions but at the end, when everyone was tired and their voices were almost gone it was Mako who gave the deciding speech.

"Gentlemen, once, almost a year ago I lost my adopted Father, the previous Marshal, to the Kaiju but before this he gave a speech. He spoke to me and every other worker who aided in the war against the kaiju, he spoke to us not about glorious victory but about fighting for those we love and for survival .He taught us that even when have already lost and we're barely alive that nothing matters anymore beside the guns we die firing . So…..gentlemen, my father Stacker Pentecost gave this speech at the end of the war, before he died fighting in a Jaeger, and now I give you mine at the start of ours, after I've fought in mine. So let it begin, because now we start the apocalypse, _their_ apocalypse."

"Mrs. Becket you prove a point, you have inspired me and renewed my mettle but there still remains one main factor that I'm sure bothers all of us." Said Japan's president.

Raleigh took his chance then to speak up as he stood, "Well, that's simple Mr. President. If building our own giants to fight theirs didn't work then the answer's obvious .We fight their Giants with Gods."

And that's where my story comes in. My name is Herc Hansen Jr. and I've been training for the last 2 years to be a Jaeger pilot. Right now, I don't even have a co-pilot or any drift compatible candidates but I do have one thing going for me. My Kaiju kill score: 201 drops and 201 kills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: With Jaeger's we fight and fall

**Hey guys sorry for the slow I've decided to post 2 half chapters a week so that I don't have you guys waiting so two haves will be separated. I always like hearing(reading) reviews so….here's the first half!**

He was the first there. My dad was already in the Shatter Dome before everyone else at 6:00 am, looking at the former station of Striker Eureka, the jaeger he fought and lost his son in.

I had barely known my older brother Chuck and at that time I was being treated for cancer and was released 1 week after Chuck died with Stacker Pentecost. I know that he blames himself and I can't deny that things would have played out differently if he hadn't ejected at the Miracle Mile against Leather Back. If he hadn't made that mistake, Chuck, Stacker and Striker would be here right now….

But we have to move on because we all know that life is like a lottery machine, the one time you might win is always followed by another dozen loses. And accepting these things, I'm sure, will make me a better pilot.

"Son…..so great minds do think alike huh?" my dad asked flashing the same bitter-sweet smile as always.

"Yep, I guess that's why we're both here, with our emotions on edge, don't go all soap opera on me, eh Dad?" I smiled

"Real rangers don't know the meaning of those words!" Herc laughed, allowing the tension to be pierced in the moment."Well Hercules, there she is, your very own to fight with, yours forever."

"Dad I don't think you should speak to her like that, she doesn't look too pleased as it is.." I said staring down at the woman before me.

"I-I was talking about the jaeger but fine, everyone just blame the old man!" he said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Herc Hansen Junior" I said flashing my best smile and extending my hand forward.

She then proceeded to just stare at my hand disgustedly as if I was a monkey offering her feces like HEY LADY YOU WANT SOME?!

"Ajanae Rook .I don't shake hands with men, especially ones so stup-I mean dirty looking." She said.

'Was changing it from stupid to dirty suppose to make me feel better?'

I looked her up and down. She was mixed and barely 5'9 with light blonde dreadlocks tied into a pony tail and a slightly chubby light skinned face. But at the same time she was gorgeous and very shapely, she could have even been a model.

While I looked just like my father and was maybe a little taller than him.

"Aj or Ajahae whatever your name is, I don't take kindly to disrespect, not from anyone. Especially not a short, stuck up little Daddy's girl who probably thinks that!" and there was the Hansen temper….

"I am a former soldier and battle-technician. I worked for 7 years in the weapon development industry for the jaeger program and I'm also one of the people who helped design and build Gypsy Danger and Cherno Alpha's anti-kaiju weapons." Ajanae said dully.

By that time people had already arrived and looked at the heated argument from afar.

"Listen to me! I am the last jae-!" I was yelling before Raleigh Becket grabbed both of us by the collar and lead/dragged us away from the crowd.

"Rangers, have some respect! You two are standing in the Shatter Dome, the place where the last Rangers have stood before they lost almost everything or in most cases….everything."

I folded my arms and sighed.

'Wait…doesn't he mean Ranger?!'

My Dad then took his chance to step in.

"Now you'll both go back to your bunkers and meet back in the simulation room in 2 hours, we haven't brought everyone here for tea and biscuits. We brought you both here to make those pansies see that the jaeger program still has some fight left in it."

'You have to be kidding me…'

And at that moment I could tell that Raleigh saw the expression on my face and realized the misunderstanding.

"Even if you two may not be piloting the same jaegers, you're still rangers. And expect both of you…separately to get along." Raleigh said.

'Praise, Jesus lord!'


End file.
